My First Kiss and Your First Kiss
by biancanica
Summary: Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki made a game called My First Kiss, Your First Kiss and Everyone's First Kiss and whoever kissed Haruhi first is the winner and have to give up all their Haruhi collection.pairs : KaoruXHaruhi HikaruXHaruhi TamakiXHaruhi


I know this is a weird fanfiction to be at Ouran but I hope you'll like it cuz I really work hard thinking of a O.H.S.H.C fanfic, long eh? but h-o-p-e u like it  
------------------------  
Everyone's in the host club was fighting except for Mori, Haruhi and Kyouya.  
"What did I do wrong?!" Haruhi said on her mind  
RECAPPING  
_It was a fine day at the Host Club, actually it turn different on just a simple conversation.  
"So, who's your first GUY kiss eh Haruhi?" Kaoru and Hikaru said  
"neh? didn't you forgot that ball a-..." Haruhi said being stopped by Tamaki  
"Hey you two, stop doing that to my precious daughter!" Tamaki said pointing his finger to the twins  
"Is that so... Ta-Ma-Ki?" The Twins said while their eyes are in diamond and black all over the place  
-silence-  
"Maybe we play a game, eh... Father? the one called 'My First Kiss, Your First Kiss and Everyone's First Kiss" Hikaru said  
"Then if you lose..." Kaoru said  
"You'll have to give up all your Haruhi pictures to us!" Kaoru and Hikaru whispered it to Tamaki making their 'King' angry and surprised  
"THAT's A DEAL!!" Tamaki said fighting with the twins  
While on Haruhi, Mori and Kyouya...  
"What the heck are they doing now? is it a..." Haruhi said so confused being DISTURBED by Mori-senpai  
"game..." Mori said so softly  
"I wonder what kinda..." Haruhi said on her mind guessing what's up with the 3 again  
"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! Can Honey join you all?" Honey said so curious what they are doing so instead... he joined without knowing it's a game  
"hmm... sure you can, if you are in the height limit!" Hikaru said laughing and teasing Honey  
"Kyaaah!" Honey shouted and made a karate move  
_And so the RECAPPING is done and now they are all fighting...  
"Sugoi (Amazing) They are so... sigh" Haruhi said sighing  
---------------------------------------ONE DAY passed  
While Haruhi was walking to go to their class, she saw Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"Hey Haruhi, want to chat for a while?" Hikaru and Kaoru said surprising Haruhi but Haruhi only blink twice saying like 'what the?'  
So they take a walk for a while and chat. Kaoru set a plan, instead of joining in their conversation he left.  
"Hey guys I forgot I have to do cleaning at the class, too bad I can't join you eh?" Kaoru made an excuse and walk fast making Haruhi and Hikaru left  
_Heart Beat_  
" gulp S-so... w-want some i-ice cream?" Hikaru said so nervous making him sweat too much  
"Sure, you say so bu-" Haruhi said while being interupted by  
"Hey you, im not letting you take my daughter and have her first k-" Tamaki said appearing from nowhere suddenly been grabbed by Kaoru  
"King! don't do that again!! okay?" Kaoru said so angry that almost make his voice louder  
"What do you mean by that im really jealous!! jealous!! kyaaa!!!" Tamaki said like an angry lion but Kaoru made an excuse "Tamaki-senpai, ermm... I know that you don't hang out much with Haruhi right? but please give Hikaru some chance to have some time to be with Haruhi! please! because even if we're together, It's like that he's just alone being with me... repeating what I say what he say, it's pretty amazing but if you left them alone for a while, I know what will happen and please don't worry about them most of all DON't SPY at THEM!!" Kaoru said it making an echo inside Tamaki's head  
Making Tamaki so sad but it's more painful leaving his most 'love one' being with another guy ---------------------------------------NIGHT at TAMAKI's  
"So... he's pretty alone guy... maybe instead of-" Tamaki said then something popped in his head  
_cellphone ring_  
"Hello?" Tamaki said  
"Hi King, I hope you listened on what I said last time. I told Hikaru to give Haruhi the other pair of tickets for a movie, carnival and I gave them a money so please..." Kaoru said almost going to cry...  
_toot_  
---------------------------------------AT KAORU's  
"T-This is for Hikaru, I SHOULD be HAPPY!!!" Kaoru said while crying  
"I know!!! laugh"  
---------------------------------------ANOTHER DAY passed  
It's a real fun day infront of the Theater all lovers a.k.a couples are perfectly paired. Infront of the block, Haruhi showed up dressing so simple. A two pink ribbon on the right and left of her hair, a pink sleeveless top with many laces and a long skirt up to her knees fluffed and most of all a fluffy bracelet on both of her arms bringing a bag with her cellphone and money.  
"Where is Hikaru?!" Haruhi said looking at the cellphone's clock 1:00  
1:20  
"S-sorry Im late!! sorry, gomeno!" Kaoru said  
"Neh?! Hika- Kaoru?!" Haruhi said pulling Kaoru's ear  
"What have you done to Hikaru eh Kaoru?!" Haruhi said looking so mysteriously at Kaoru  
"Well you know, he got a cold and he don't want you to have a cold to so he said I'll be the replacement!!"Kaoru said so nervously making Haruhi believe!  
"Okay!" Haruhi smiled at Kaoru making him blush  
The true story ::  
RECAPPING  
_Kaoru run to go to Hikaru's room when he was infront of the door he suddenly slammed the door opened making Hikaru so surprised "I-is something wrong Kaoru you look like you're crying!" Hikaru said so worried making Kaoru nod  
"NOTHING! NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME! Im sorry Hikaru, I love Haruhi!!" Kaoru said slamming the door and locked it for making sure Hikaru will not escape, he hire some bodyguards  
"What's wrong with-" Hikaru said remembered what Kaoru said  
'Im sorry Hikaru, I love Haruhi!!'  
"K-kaoru, I didn't know..." Hikaru said so dissapointed  
_RECAPPING end  
------------------------------  
If the chp.1 is too long, im sorry! I can't help it kyaah!!


End file.
